Frost Fire
Frost Fire is a male hybrid dragon of the IceWing tribe, his father being that of an IceWing, his mother SkyWing. His brothers are Flint, a hybrid as well and Ardens Stella, a adoptive RainWing sibling. Upon his series of misadventures with is troop of friends, he currently serves as an officer of the IceWing army. Appearance Frost Fire’s scales are all a snowy white, a common trait upon any IceWing. His eyes are a simple black, he possessing a lithe and slightly skinny frame. The many spikes serving as a ruff has a much larger number than that of any other IceWing, making him look like a ‘porcupine’ as many has described. The spines oddly appear on his tail as well, in which he was able to fling them with moderate speeds. His wings are extensively large for that of an IceWing, instead more of a SkyWing’s than any other tribe. Upon his scales are light golden markings, mimicking the placement of the bioluminescent spots on SeaWings, as well as on the underside of his wings, his spines and his lower feet. As of now, he has had his right ear pierced with a golden hoop, different runes etched into the gold representing the friends he has met and cherishes. General Information Name: Frost Fire Nickname(s)/Epithet: Frosty Tribe: Hybrid (IceWing and SkyWing, identifies as an IceWing) Gender: Male Age: 8 Occupation: Army Officer Affiliation: IceWing Kingdoms, his friends. Background N/A Personality Frost Fire is a clever and shrewd dragon most of the time, having worked out of situations with quick thoughts. His tactical mind has developed well in military as well, enacting simple or complicated plans for the goal that needs to be reached. He has an moral upstanding that he himself must uphold, due to the series of accidents and horror he had brought in his birth and early years. Frosty will seek out those of dangerous reputation, interrupting a campaign to save innocents, or releasing abused prisoners of war. This has lead disgruntlement from his higher ups, but some in the palace see his acts a honorable and an improvement for the IceWings. He has routinely met nobility on such encounters, entertaining them and gaining favor. While not much of a manipulative dragon, he is willing to pull a few strings for himself. Frosty has gained a flirtatious reputation, having surprisingly become a socialite, if one may say. What may render him dead is his intense curiosity to meet other dragons and gain their viewpoint, and to even understand it. Frosty can be seen conversing with enemies of the state, soon to be executed and complete foreigners. He does not care of labels that attribute to the majority, but to the words of a single dragon he would seek. Frosty’s current goal he had set is to meet other hybrids and abnormals, to see if they have met the same people and adventures. He casually embraces his odd features, brushing off insults to his appearance, and accepting comments on them as well. However, his hybridism has led to complications. He is unable to mate with any dragon, which is a ironic fuel for his bachelor like status. Frosty also believes he has a decreased life span, so why not live it to the fullest? As an odd animus, Frosty is bound to have random moments of insanity and bloodlust. The constant interaction and adventure has dulled this feeling, but they are likely to come up. Unknownst to him, the IceWing kingdom values his skill rather highly, and ever so increases with his inspiring habit and gracious skills. Affiliations First and foremost, Frosty holds utter loyalty to the friends he has met. He will readily drop his things to go froth on another thrilling adventure and will not regret it. As so, the earring he holds is the reminder of them. His loyalty to the IceWing throne is less so, but he will steadily defend the Kingdom with all his might. When dark and immoral missions are handed to him, he will not perform them with such gusto as the higher ups would want, and are often annoyed at how some ‘innocents managed to escape’. Despite his heritage, he seems to inherently dislike SkyWings, and holds no respect for their throne at all. Ability Even before his military training, Frost Fire was an substantial fighter. Under refinement, it is focusing on fast strikes that would hit vital points, as well as irritating and weak spots, such as the face or the fatal point on every dragon’s tail. While normally his birth would have been impossible, has he and Flint would have most likely been destroyed due to their polar elements, his animus attributes has allowed him to live healthily. Frosty has the wings of a SkyWing, and is thus able to outpace most other IceWing and match up to that of a SkyWing. This is vital for ambushes or scouting missions, he often volunteering for them despite his officer ranking. Along with innate ability to utilize the cold stroke breath of an IceWing, he is also able to breath fire at a lower rate. Doing so is extremely irritating to his throat and body. Constant usage can even disperse his cold stroke, leading him to unable to use either. Through magic, once again, he can use a combination of both breathes, leading to an effect that leaves the feeling of burning upon dragons, as well as freeing them. This is only able in short bursts, hardly able to stand up for more than few seconds. Frosty is an animus, but is unable to actually utilize any of the abilities that others can use. This is because most of the magic was used as a fail safe for him to be born and without major birth defect. He is unable to effect outside objects, having only able to do so once and most likely never again. Instead, the magic is used on himself, in which he amusingly labeled it as Drive. By drawing upon the magic within him, he is able to manifest it as a shroud around himself. It comes forth as a brilliant golden/orange cloak. His eyes look as if they are burning, leaving traces of color in the air. Upon this, his bodily systems are increased. His movement ability is increased to where he can run as fast as a SkyWing running, or flying at an extreme speed. Overall, his talent and ability is increased at a mighty pace during this ‘form’, in which it seems his metabolism was increased largely. Frosty is also able to sustain his fire for a much longer period, matching up to that of his SkyWing ancestry. It is a dazzling and deadly experience, but does not come without consequence. Frosty is mentally and physically exhausted after this, and is unable to utilize any type of breath of well. Injuries sustained can be much more grievous than they seem. (To avoid the concept of getting overpowered, I must gain the permission of the other roleplays in whatever chat or something I may be in to use Drive. This also extends to any act of animus magic I may activate). Trivia First OC I ever made, on the wiki he has a real time of three years or so. I know that hybrids are rather illogical, which is why I attempted to provide an explanation for why he survived. Meh. Frost.jpg Frost fire.png Fast and furious.png Group.jpg|Frost fire on the far left. by Luckybird The furious five.png|Frost fire is second to the right IceWingBase.png SkyWingBase.png|A typical SkyWing. Art by Joy Ang. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters